


There's a Devil in Your Smile (it's chasing me)

by fxcknouiam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, BEFORE READING, DONT IGNORE THE TAGS, F/M, Gen, Pregnant Zayn, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tags, Tags Are Hard, boy liam, breif mention of their kid, girl Zayn, hes a boy who plays with barbies i thought that was cute, i was so hungry excuse the sandwich scenes, please read the tags, role play, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxcknouiam/pseuds/fxcknouiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is kinky and Liam loves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Devil in Your Smile (it's chasing me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paynequeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paynequeen/gifts).



> Dearest PayneQueen who so kindly asked me for dysfunctional ziam, it's short because i am die hard ziall. I'm very hesitant to tag you, I hope you and anyone else who stumbles upon this reads the tags.
> 
> If you do read it, I hope you enjoy it. :) xox

For the passed... however many years they've lived together (four?), what got Liam through his laborious days as a construction worker was knowing he'd come home to a beautiful face (two now, soon to be three) who loves him and a nice hot meal. What he does not like coming home to, however, is some bleach blonde tart sitting on his sofa, playing fucking _barbies_ with his son.

Liam lets the screen door bang shut behind him, startling the unwanted guest and his son, Colin, effectively making him drop the Barbie, which he knows he isn't supposed to be playing with. It's a girl toy, he's a boy. Liam doesn't know why on earth Zayn allows him to buy that shit. His boots make a thudding noise, loud and heavy against the wood floor, probably getting dirt everywhere like Zayn always complains about.

"Where's your mama, boy?" Liam asks Colin, ignoring the other person in the room as he picks up _his_  son. His. 

"Kitchen _._ " Colin chirps, poking his daddy's stubbly chin.

"Who are you?" Liam asks the tart directly, internally grinning at the way he squirms with discomfort.

Good. This is Liam's house, he doesn't belong here.

"Niall," the man makes to stand, probably to shake Liam's hand or something but falters and decides against it when he receives Liam's uninterested, unimpressed eyebrow raise.

Liam is usually a friendly guy, hates to be considered otherwise but Zayn knows how to push his buttons. How to wind him up.

"What are you doing here?"

"More like what are _you_  doing here," Zayn comes in with a tray filled with sandwiches and and glasses of tea.

Right on time, Liam's starving.

"You don't live here anymore, Liam. You can't just show up whenever you please unannounced."

Liam growls when Kyle happily takes one of the sandwiches.

"How long are you gonna keep this up for, Zayn?" He sighs, taking a seat next to guest, swiping his sandwich right before he can take a bite.

Blondie pouts but wisely keeps his mouth shut.

"In case you haven't noticed Liam, I'm on a date here," Zayn stands in front of them with her hands on her hips, Colin sneakily grabs his barbies and runs off to his room

"In my living room?" Liam squawks, mouth full of bread and delicious meats and cheeses. Zayn's a really good cook. "You too cheap to take my wife on a real date?"

"What?" Myles looks terrified, unknowingly following the plan perfectly. "No! I- she wanted,"

"You think just cause she's pregnant you don't have to wine and dine her?" Liam carries on, outraged.

Zayn's a beautiful woman, she deserves everything she wants. This kid thinks he can just come in here, lounging around while a six months pregnant goddess makes him fucking sandwiches? Did he think she would fuck him too? She doesn't fuck anybody but Liam!

"Leave him alone, Liam." Zayn, who's sitting on the other side of Lyle pulls his head to her chest, coddling him with his cheek to her breasts. The kid looks beyond uncomfortable, Zayn's really pushing it this time.

"How am I ever supposed to move on and be happy if you keep scaring all the cute ones away?" Zayn pouts, stroking the kids cheek like that isn't where Liam's face should be.

"Maybe I should-"

"Shh, sweetheart." Zayn coos.

It takes a lot if restraint for Liam not to laugh.

Instead, he scoots forward all intimidating like. "That's it buddy, you and me. Outside. Now."

Liam snatches Blondie up by the collar of his shirt, he's already trembling as Liam drags him towards the door.

"Liam no!" Zayn protests. "Don't hurt him Liam!"

"I didn't know she was married, I swear man!" Kyle stumbles down the stairs, he tries to run when Liam tackles right there on the grass, using less than half the strength he does when wrestling Colin.

It's not about hurting this kid, it's about making it appear as if he's hurting this kid.

"Get off me, I'll go just-"

"Liam!" Zayn screams bloody murder, holding her belly as she runs towards them. "Stop! You're hurting him!"

Truth is, Liam's hand is barely around the kids throat. He's not squeezing, not at all. He could kill Niall, right here, right now if he wanted to. And Zayn knows that.

"Let him go! Please!" Zayn tugs Liam's arm, purposely gripping at the bicep.

She's so transparent.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Liam punches the struggling boy in the jaw, gentle enough to be compared to how one would caress a new borns head.

"You're fucking crazy- the both of you!" Niall spits, wiping his mouth with the back of his wrist as he jogs to what Liam hopes for his sake is his car, since now he has to chase him.

"God damn it Liam!" Zayn follows them, waddling after Liam.

Liam pretends to trip, giving Niall enough time to get on his car and drive away and Zayn enough time to grab (surprise surprise,) his bicep.

"You absolute caveman!" The most beautiful woman Liam has ever met screams.

She's bat shit crazy and she's all his, how ever did he get so lucky?

"Oh please I did you a favor," Liam shrugs her off of him and storms back to the house.

Their neighbors, well aware of this routine watch with amused smiles.

"Hey Zayn, would Colin like to come over and help Harry eat these cookies I've just baked?" Louis calls from her porch.

Zayn smiles politely, nodding and Harry's already on his way over to collect the four year old.

"What did you mean, a favor?" Zayn growls after Colin waves goodbye to his parents.

Liam's finishing off those delicious sandwiches, since their guest so rudely left without eating.

"You seen him." He shrugs, reaching for the tea. All that wrestling and running really dehydrated him.

"Yes, and I'd still be seeing him if you hadn't came in and embarrassed-"

"Babe, really." Liam chuckles at his silly wife. "You think he can make you feel good? Not like I can,"

Zayn pouts, and this is Liam's favorite part of these... fights.

"You're so big headed." Zayn rolls her beautiful golden eyes, Liam is so deliriously in love with her to the point where it could be dangerous, obviously.

"You're mediocre, if that." She continues to push her husband's buttons. "So big and don't even know how to use it, you're a waste of a perfectly hung cock-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Liam's fist slams down on the table, rattling the dishes on top of it. In one swift move he grips her up, hauling her off to their bedroom. He's going to make her eat those words by making her come until she's begging him to stop, and a few more times after that.

"Let go of me, you monster! I want you out of my house!"

He pushes her on the mattress, ignoring her protests as he yanks her leggings down. Most of the time pregnant sex is addicting to Liam, but right now he wishes he could turn her on her stomach and spank her like she deserves, such a bad girl.

"Don't!" Zayn tries to kick him in his face, just barely missing as he snatches her panties off. She's fighting too much for him to be able to get her top off so he quickly pulls his cock out of his unzipped jeans. He holds her arms down with one hand, the other pinning her thigh to the bed as he roughly shoves himself inside her.

She's so wet and tight. Liam groans in her neck, since she moves her face away when he tried to kiss her.

"Stop," Zayn begs, weak and whimpering.

Liam's no fool. He speeds up, thrusting harder, as deep as he can go. Her cunt clenches around him, spasming as gasps through orgasm number one.

He didn't even have to touch her clit, now that's talent.

"You like that, don't you baby?" He grunts. His cock slides in so easy, like her cunt was made specifically to fit around his prick.

Zayn whines, shaking her head and trying to knee him. He isn't new here, so he catches her thigh before it collides with his hip and he can't really go faster so he settles for thrusting harder.

"Yeah, you love this." Liam tells her truthfully. No matter how much she fights him, how much she cries amd tries to bite him Zayn fucking loves this, loves his cock making her come while he pins her down, loves not being strong enough to push him off of her.

Liam adjusts her wrists in his hand and uses the other to rub her clit. He's fucking her too hard for him to keep up a pattern, so he quite literally just rubs it, essentially all three fingers (minus the thumb and pinky) work it over.

Zayn's back arches, pressing that beautiful, tanned, swollen belly into the hardness of his own, shaking her head. "Noooo!" She cries, coming again.

Liam takes his fingers away, knowing she'll be sensitive tuseso the point of painful if he didnt and that hand to wrap around her neck instead.

"Who do you belong to?" Liam growls. Zayn just whimpers, so Liam squeezes her throat.

"You." She sighs, her eyes squeezed closed and fuck, Liam's so fucking close.

"Say it." Liam demands, more pinching her neck than actually choking her. It's all for effect.

"You, yours. I belong to you-" she babbles. That's all it takes for Liam to come, shouting as he does.

He stays in her for a minute, coming down from his orgasm with zayn rubbing his back, soothing.

"You good?" She asks, how could he not be?

"Mhm." He bumps his nose into hers, kissing her for the first time since he left for work more than twelve hours ago.

Liam's hungry, sore, and tired as hell but he's always got just a little bit more energy for Zayn. His wife.

"Not too much, was it?" He'd been worried about being too rough since she's pregnant now, but he trusts she would break scene if she were hurt in a way she didn't like.

Zayn moans, a sleepy smile taking over her beautiful features. "No baby, perfect. Thank you."

He kisses her again, just because, before getting up to clean them off. He decides to use one his dirty shirts from off the floor so he doesn't have to leave her so soon, even if it's only for a second.

He hasn't spent time with her since this time last night, he misses her.

"Where did you find that one?" Liam laughs a little. He feels genuinely bad for Niall, the poor kid, but Zayn thinks it's too generic if the person Liam is meant to beat up knows it's role play.

"Niall?" Zayn giggles. She, the evil little minx she is, never feels bad. She gets worked up on watching Liam hurt people, and apparently she likes to get off on Liam hurting her.

He would never really, though. In fact he only gets off on it because Zayn does.

"He was at the grocery store, bagging groceries and I told him I could use some help bringing them in the house since I'm all knocked up and swollen."

Zayn is like the wolf in little red riding hood.

"Great, so we'll probably see him again. Awesome." Liam nods, voice oozing sarcasm.

"Maybe he'll take pity on me and do it again." She grins, curling into Liam's side.

God he loves her, crazy as she is. Wouldn't have it any other way, honestly.

**Author's Note:**

> what have i done


End file.
